The Consulting Detective and the Madman With a Box
by Anime Shadow Wolf
Summary: Sherlock and John were walking home from a case one night when they meet a strange girl. Little did they know this girl will lead them to the Doctor and more crazy stuff happens. Come along the journey with The Doctor and the Detective. (Summary sucks. XP baaaaiii!) pic on Deviantart by: MissEvalyn I know... I don't have an account or own this pic. Sorry! But all rights go to her!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock, they belong to BBC I do however own Harriet who is not John's sister but is another one and is a timelord)

(This was a RP with my friends so it might be a little unorganized. Enjoy!)

3rd POV

Sherlock and John were walking down the street toward 221B Baker Street after a case. They couldn't take a cab because this case had a mangled body and after Sherlock used his "investigator skills" they somehow both ended up covered in blood. The tube wouldn't take them either because they looked like serial killers.

So they were walking to 221B Baker Street , in the **rain, **instead of being given the right to take a cab or a tube. They were almost to their street when they heard crying.

Curious, Sherlock turned a corner to see what was going on with John following and they saw a girl crying by herself.

John, being the helpful person he is, wanted to go help this girl so he did, whilst Sherlock was leaning on the building looking rather bored, as if a girl crying doesn't interest him enough.

"Hello" John said. The girl looked up and Sherlock turned around to "see her", or should I say know all of her secrets. He was quite surprised and interested when he couldn't deduct much, though.

"What do you want?" The girl asked rather rudely. Sherlock kept on looking her up and down as words popped up in the air beside him. (Not literally) 'Scottish, not from around here, eyes red and puffy; crying recently, pain, sorrow, loneliness.' These deductions came to mind but there was one that confused him the most. ' She looks 18 and the way she acts so far should be 18 but her eyes look older than a 18 year olds should be; wiser, more sad and not all of the crazy hormones (yep I said it)' He kept looking in her eyes to see anything else, anything from her past, but he found nothing.

'A bit odd' Sherlock thought. "Were you crying?" John asked. Sherlock flicked his eyes toward John for a second and then he started looking at the strange girl again. 'He shouldn't have done that. ( Ben X3 if you don't get that move ooooonn!) She looks mad now' Sherlock thought. She looked up at Sherlock then turned toward John, and yep he was right, she was angry.

"I'm not and I never was!" She said while glaring at John. "Then why did you wipe your eyes right before looking up?" Sherlock thought it was about time he spoke up. John looked a little surprised. Sherlock never shares his deductions with anyone but himself and the police, and sometimes not even then. Sherlock though sensed this girl was going to be interesting and will cure his boredom for now.

"It's raining, my face was wet because of the rain." She said simply. Sherlock smirked. "That's a good excuse but not good enough. Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" She yelled in an almost whiney voice.

" Oh really? Because your eyes are red and puffy which is a sign that you cried recently. Your eyes are also bloodshot meaning you cried a lot. Sure you didn't make a lot of noise because your hands muffled the sound and you couldn't stop crying. Someone who cries silently mostly cries because they cannot stop crying over something that had happened that made them have a breakdown. Even a little kid who's hurt themselves cry screaming and kicking. That doesn't mean that can't stop crying but it means that they want the attention of their mother to come and help them and make them better. So you're crying silently and can't stop crying for a while and you certainly were crying." Sherlock pressed.

The girl stared at Sherlock a little surprised. " Just... Why do you care?" She asked.

"I care about people is that a problem?" Sherlock asked. John snorted at this comment. Sherlock? Caring about people? Yeah right!

Sherlock ignored John as the girl replied " Not at all sir. What's you're name? I've met you before." She said while pointing at John. "But not you..." She said while pointing at Sherlock.

"I'm Sherlock. And you guys met each other? You both didn't show signs of knowing each other."

" That's because I only know about him because I asked the manager at the cafe about him when he walked in. He doesn't know me and I only just now recognized him." She replied.

John grinned while Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Wait a second... Your Sherlock HOLMES?!" She asked practically screaming. Both men looked surprised at her sudden outburst. "Yes" Sherlock replied. "And your John Watson." She said really fast and squealing. "Yea." John said " Why do you ask, I thought you knew me" John said with curiosity while frowning. "Well yea but the lady only said John. Oh and to answer your question I've seen you on the tele before." She said. "Bye I gotta go!" She yelled running off while waving at the consulting detective and the war doctor.

'Well that was odd' they both thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I finished exams Friday but I'm leaving to go to Florida today so I won't be able to update for a while. Whilst my friends driving I'm typing this on my phone. So Bai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who. If I did I would be sitting in my Mansion surrounded by a bunch of random and expensive crap while laughing at you. (Just kidding :D) I only own Harriet. Baiiiiii!

Harriet's POV

I ran off leaving two confused men behind me. I grinned like an idiot when I turned the corner and started running. I just met Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The two most known detectives in all of time and space! I can't wait to get back to the TARDIS and tell everyone.

I turned a few more corners and then went back the way I came just in case those two decided to follow me. Though, I'm sure Sherlock is too smart to fall for that. When I reached the familiar blue police box, I walked in without even hesitating. The (Eleventh) Doctor was messing with some wires acting like he knew what he was doing, in the control room wearing his goofy glasses that made him look like a mad scientist. But then again he is mad.

"Guess what!" I squealed. Rory and Amy walked in when I said that. "What." The Doctor said without even looking up from his controls. I rolled my eyes and then turned to Amy. " I met THE Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.!" I said. Amy gasped and then walked up to me with a big smile and an unbelievable look on her face. "Really?!" She asked.

"Yep!" I said. "And he's even better and good looking in person than in the books!" I squealed jumping up and down.

The Doctor looked up from his wires and controls in surprise. "The actual Sherlock Holmes?!" He asked. "Yep! Weren't you just listening?" I asked. The Doctor just stared at me for a second and then he smiled, too. "Werewolves, vampires, aliens. And now two other book legends, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!" He said while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me around.

"Let's go met them!" The Doctor said while taking off his goggles, throwing them and hopping down the steps. "Ok but I don't know where they-" I was about to say I don't know where they live but the TARDIS was knocked to the side.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled while we were all thrown to the wall. "What's happening?!" Amy yelled. "I don't know. But I'm guessing something that's very strong, big and shouldn't be on this planet is pushing the TARDIS!" He yelled back. "Yep!" I yelled at the Doctor. "We kinda got that!" He turned and glared at me before another push knocked us into another wall.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled. We all grabbed onto one of the handlebar poles, while the Doctor was climbing up the wall toward the controls. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride" the Doctor yelled while pressing some buttons. The TARDIS made the whooshing sound before hitting something, that something roared, and then disappearing.

Everyone looked terrible and I'm sure I looked just the same, if not worse.

We all stood up and then looked at one another. Amy, Rory and I walked outside and saw that we were in the same town and planet but a different alley. I looked at the TARDIS' calendar that tells you what time it is. It's but two days since Sherlock and John helped me.

I looked at The Doctor and said "What now?"

(I'm sorry it's short, I don't believe in filler chapters because they are just chapters that we need or else we will be confused. So technically they're just chapters that are short.. So bye.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so I'm bored and have way too much time on my hands so I'm going to post a new chapter. Two chapters in one day?! Yay! X3

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Harriet. I wish I owned the TARDIS though. And the Doctor. And Sherlock.(brainy is the new sexy) Just kidding! Bai!

Harriet's POV

We all checked each other to see if we had any broken bones. Luckily, none of us did but we did have bruises and scratches and I had a cut on my arm that might need stitches, it wasn't bleeding anymore, though. Once we looked ok enough, we walked out of the alleyway. We were on a street filled with people, Baker Street.

We decided we'll look around for a safe place to stay and for the owner of the message "Did you miss me?" We're not sure what it means, and why it was sent to the TARDIS and computers and televisions everywhere, but we're sure we need to find the owner or someone related to it.

We knocked on many doors but they kept on closing the doors on us. I thought about giving up and telling everyone to call it a night in the TARDIS, but that monsters out there. Amy pointed at a door. "Let's go here. If they refuse then we're getting in the TARDIS and leaving." She said in a voice that had determination of getting the answer.

I grinned at her "So demanding." I said to her. She glared at me but she had a smile on her face. "Alright." The Doctor sighed while knocking on the door. Amy walked over and stood next to me, crossing her arms over her chest. "What number is on the door?" I stood on my tiptoes trying to look over the Doctor's shoulder so I can answer her question. "220 B ( A/N you thought I was that predictable?! X3 ha! never! )" I answered. "Ok" she said. "Let's hope this one works."

After talking to one angry and anti-social(A/N: Sherlock?! Just kidding he's in 221 B) man we gave up and started walking back to the TARDIS. "Hey do you need a place to stay for the night?" I heard an old voice say. I turned around and the others stopped and turned, too. "Yes ma'am, that would help out a lot." I said.

The old woman smiled and said " I don't have a lot of room because I have two others living with me, I'm their landlady, but I think I may have enough."

We walked inside the apartment complex and I saw that the door said '221 B.' "Thank you miss-" I said indirectly asking for her name. "You four can call me Mrs. Hudson." I nodded my head and said "Well, thank you Miss. Hudson." "You're very welcome." She said to me, smiling; happy that I'm polite.

"I'm Harriet. This is Amy. Rory. And the Doctor." I said pointing at each of us. My finger stayed pointing at the Doctor because I knew the question to come. "Doctor who?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "He just goes by the Doctor." Amy said to her. Mrs. Hudson nodded her head.

The Doctor, who was looking around the room picking up random stuff and scanning it with his sonic, looked up, dropped whatever he was holding with a smile and shook Mrs. Hudson's hand. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. But you already know that." The Doctor said.

Mrs. Hudson looked at Amy, Rory and I. "He's always like that." Rory said. Mrs. Hudson again nodded. "Are you four ok?" She asked looking us up and down. "Um.." Amy said looking at The Doctor Rory and I. "Yea, we just had a...an...um.." She elbowed Rory, both of them looking confused as to what to say. Rory looked up and said " W-we had an attack. A.. Very big dog attacked us." Mrs. Hudson gasped and grabbed my shoulders giving us a thorough look over. "B-but we're ok now!" Rory said really fast.

When Mrs. Hudson turned her back to me I facepalmed. Rory can be so stupid sometimes. "Well that's good but I think you need to see one of my clients when he gets here. He's a doctor himself." Mrs. Hudson said. She turned to The Doctor. "Speaking of doctors, why couldn't you have healed anyone if you're THE Doctor?" she asked The Doctor. "Well, first of all we didn't have any supplies, second of all he isn't a doctor, he just goes by the Doctor." I said to her. She looked confused but nodded her head. "Well my two clients are on a case but they'll be here s-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because two men walked inside, one looking confused and one looking bored.

Sherlock's POV

*timeskip to before Harriet and the others went into 221 B Baker Street*

John and I were walking home from the store since needed some more milk, jam and eggs. My mind wondered to that girl. She was odd and interesting, too bad I'm bored now. But for some reason I have a feeling that I won't be bored for long."Hey Sherlock." John said, he seemed confused, probably about why I'd talk to that girl and not anyone else. "Because she seemed interesting enough. But I was wrong again." I said but muttered the last part. John looked at me like I got hit by a bus an lived without a scratch. "Sherlock?! Being interested in a girl?! The worlds ending! We've entered a parallel universe! Tell me where the real Sherlock is evil fiend!" John cried sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him, normal people are so stupid.

I looked around curiously after I hear a whooshing sound. I don't know what sound that was and I never heard it before. It's just like it just appeared out of nowhere, but that's impossible! Everything has to come from somewhere. So I ran toward it.

"Sherlock!" John said nervously. "What?" I asked harshly, stopping. "I don't think we should go there. I think we should go home." John said. "You know I can't do that John, right?" I asked him. John looked down nodding his head. "Yeah I know Sherlock." I took off toward the sound, this time with John following me.

We turned a few corners until we reached the destination, where I think I heard the noise. We were in a alley and surprisingly nothing looked out of place besides the fact that there's a blue police box next to a dumpster. I knocked on the door, no one onside. I pushed on the door, locked. I decided to take note of it for later but not to think too much of it. "Come on John let's go home." I said while walking away.

A few minutes later we finally reached our apartment complex, to find four more people there than usual. The thing that surprised me the most though, was that the girl John helped a couple days ago was there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating :/ I just never had the wibbley wobbly timey whimey:3. And I was lazy -_-' My vacuum sounds like a Dalek O.o I need to buy a new one -_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sherlock or Doctor Who, I only own the plot and Harriett.

Sherlock's POV

John was really surprised that the girl from a few days ago was here, I may have been a little but I knew we would somehow end up seeing her again. For some reason they're wounded a little but it doesn't seem to bother them.

"John," Mrs. Hudson said "these guys were attacked by a dog can you help them?" 'Lying' I thought looking at them up and down. 'For some reason they're lying about what attacked them. Poor Mrs. Hudson, she's oblivious'. Oh, yeah just let me grab my first-aid kit." John replied. A few seconds later John came back with a big ,but not suitcase-like, first-aid kit.

John started to help fix their injures and started with the big one on the brunettes (Harriet's) arm. 'Definitely not a dog, there would've been little but deep punctures and there would've been more than one of them because of all the canines-'

"All right I'm done." John said interrupting my thoughts. "Could you tell us your names now?" John asked. "Sure" the tall man with brown hair, suspenders and a bow tie says. " That's Rory," he pointed at the other male "Amy," he pointed at the ginger haired girl "Harriet," he pointed at the girl we saw before "And the Doctor" he said pointing at himself. I raised an eyebrow, not only to his weirdness but also to his name. "Doctor?" John asked. "Yep that's my name don't wear it out." The 'Doctor' said with a grin. "Well, can you give us a discription of the dog so we can identify it?" John asked.

"Um.." Rory paused 'he looks uncomfortable and awkward; 'he doesn't know what to say to help the lie' I concluded with a smile. "It was big.. And black and had big teeth and large ears." Amy said. This was jus getting pathetic so I decided to join the conversation.

"No, it wasn't a dog or any other animal (A/N at first I typed in anime X3) because if it was there wouldn't be just one scratch on her arm. Also, animals won't bruise you, give you small scratches and then just one big one. There would usually be flesh ripped off or just punctures. And if it was human then only a knife would've caused that wound on Harriet's arm, and humans hide behind knives when they're attacking with one so there shouldn't be any bruises. It also didn't look like you where attacked with a knife and then fell down because there isn't much dirt on you an you wouldn't have had enough time to brush it off. So it's not human or any animal from around here, so what was it? And if any of this is true and I was completely off, which I don't think is true, then why would you lie to us in the first place? Because it's obviously not a dog. What was it... And who are you guys? I can get that and I can tell everything about Amy and Rory but not anything from the 'Doctor' and Harriet.

All of them just stared at me, a bit surprised until Harriet snapped out of it and turned to Amy, Rory and the 'Doctor.' "See didn't I tell you guys?! He's much smarter than he is in the books!" She squealed. "Yep!" Amy said " And you were also right about the good looking part, too!" She said. I raised an eyebrow at them. From the way Amy's posture was and directed at... They were talking about me. That confused me. I'm from books?! Someone wrote about me other than John?! Just like on a case many questions started buzzing around in my head. And I intend to get answers.

"Who are you? We're are you from?" I asked. They ignored me. The Doctor pulled out an identification card and said "Why don't I put up an identity on here and see if he's as smart as I think?" "That's a great idea Doctor!" Amy said. "Ok!" The Doctor said and showed us the card.

I looked at the card and I saw... Nothing. Was this some kin of joke? "Oh so you're part of the British government? I wonder what they did to hurt you like this." John said. I turned to John giving him a totally lost look. "Where did you get that idea John?" I asked him. "What are you talking about Sherlock? It says it on the card." I looked back and the card and still saw nothing. I glanced at the 'Doctor', then I looked back at the card and then I turned to John again. "I see" I muttered.

"So what do you see?" The Doctor asked excitedly. "I see nothing." I replied. The Doctor grinned "Just as I thought, you're really smart and not just more smart you're like extraordinary smart!"

I looked at them, confused still. "We'll explain. But first can you answer a question?" The Doctor asked. "Sure." I said. "Do you know the owner of the message 'Did you miss me?' It was sent to our... Computer and we want to figure out why." My face darkened and my eyes turned ice cold (not literally). "Yes." I said. "Moriarity. Jim Moriarity."


End file.
